A Spiderman Story 1 5
by Super-nanny
Summary: [follow up to A Spiderman Story] A short story following the life of the amazing Spiderman, otherwise known to his friends as Yugi. Find out how Yugi finds out about Black Cat and what happens when Yami gets his own body, innocent? I think not!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! So don't sue!

**Author's notes**: Yay! I can't believe I finally get to write A Spiderman story 1.5! I've been waiting ages to do this! Anyway, let me tell you a bit about when the story is set…

This story is set on the events that happened before Yugi caught up with Mai in the first chapter of A Spiderman story, but it is set about two years after Yugi gets bitten by the spider and becomes Spiderman. Everyone understand? If not, please say! Also, it is also set directly after battle city! Okay, I'd just thought I'd clear that up…enjoy!

**A Spiderman Story 1.5 **(**AN**: woo!)  
**Prologue **

Kaiba stormed into his office angrily as every man in suit tried to calm him down. But suddenly, he shut the door in their faces, leaving him alone in his office.

He then walked over to his desk, put his briefcase on his desk and opened it up. In the case revealed Kaiba's duel disk, his deck and also a file.

Kaiba took out the file and opened it up to show pictures of Obelisk, Slifer and Ra, the three Egyptian god cards, as well as some papers from the tests.

"So much for that," Kaiba said as he threw the file over his head and in the bin. "Now that Yugi now has all three, he will be pretty hard to beat. Though in the meantime…"he said as he walked over to his office bookcase and pulled out red book half way before the bookcase suddenly slid to one side to open up another room of which he stepped into. In this new room, all stuck up on the walls, were pictures and newspaper articles about the 'masked menace', as some articles referred to him by. But there was one article in particular, saying 'Police suspect Spiderman for Kaiba death'. "In can focus more on you!" Kaiba said as he looked at the articles picture of a man with a red and blue suit on with a red mask, a black web pattern all over the suit and a black spider symbol on the chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, swinging high above the city, the same man from the photo, jumped from web to web that he drew from his arm.

"Wow, it is so good to be home!" he said to himself, before he suddenly caught the sound of an alarm bell going off. "I see things haven't changed around here!" he said before he swung off in that direction.

Meanwhile, at a jewellery store, the alarm bell was ringing off really loudly as the front window as broken and thugs were in side helping themselves.

"Come on, we haven't got time for this!" the leader said.

"Sorry, boss, it was him who set off the alarm!" one of the thugs said as he pointed to a man with long, spiky, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh yeah right, _I_ was on who broke the window then?" the brown haired crook said.

"You pushed me!"

"Silence both of you!" the leader snapped. "Now let's get to of here…"

"Aww, the party's over already? But I just got here!" a voice came from behind them as the gang quickly turned around.

"SPIDERMAN!" leader yelled as he saw him hanging upside down.

"The one and only!" he replied.

"GET HIM!" the leader shouted as the gang suddenly charged at him. But with in seconds, they were all knocked away and thrown out the shop window from which they came through, until there was only the leader and the brown haired gang member left standing. Suddenly, Spiderman shot to webs out of his arms and tied the two criminals up together, before they fell on the floor tied up back to back.

"Oh your so dead now!" the brown haired one threatened.

"Okay, first you need to be in a better position to say that and second…huh?" Spiderman said before he suddenly heard something form behind him. He turned around and looked up to see a woman in a dark blue lather cat suit, white boots and gloves, a blue mask over her violet eyes and had long blonde hair, sitting on the ledge on the three story level of the building across the small street, leaning back with her legs crossed as she gave out a little laugh.

"You've got nice moves," she said to him. "For a dork in tights!"

"Hey!" Spiderman yelled up at her, before he suddenly calmed down again. "Are these yours?"

"Them? Please!" the woman replied before she walked, jumped up and began walking away.

"Wait!" Spiderman replied, as he was about to go after her, then he looks around to see the other gang members had run away while the two in the shop where still there tied up. Suddenly, the sound of police car sirens were coming nearer and nearer towards them. "Oh look, mummy and daddy are coming to pick you up!" Spiderman joked before he jumped out of the building and then jumped again, this time higher and landed on the building the woman was last seen on.

"I'll get you Spiderman!" the brown haired gang member mumbled as the police cars finally turned up.

Meanwhile, after Spiderman had landed on the building, he looked around to see if he could see her.

"Darn it, I lost her!" he said to himself. "Yep, you've really got a way with the ladies Yugi!"

* * *

Author's notes: sits nervously okay, what'd ya think? Good or Bad! Please say! 


	2. Memories

**A Spiderman story 1.5  
****Chapter 1 - Memories **

Spiderman, a.k.a. Yugi, swung through the city from web to web that he shot out of his arm.

'Man, who was that girl?' Yugi thought to himself as he swung. 'She was cute, to bad she's probably a crock' Suddenly, Yugi landed on a tall flat building top and took off his mask to reveal his now shorter spiky hair. "Few, I'm glad I had this cut, otherwise I'd never of been able to get this thing on!" Yugi said to himself as he walked up to behind the billboard. "Wow, I wonder what they are going to put up here next?" Yugi wondered to himself. He then just shrugged, walked up to behind the billboard and pulled out his backpack. Yugi then sat down beside the billboard, with his legs hanging over the edge and looking out over the city. "Wow, I know I probably say this to myself every time I come up here. But I just can't believe how much my life has changed…" Yugi softly said to himself as he looked down at his mask in his hands. "Thanks to this…"

--Flashback--

_So much has happened over the past two years since IT happened…_

_I lost my best friend…._

Yugi sat on the grass with Kaiba standing above him with his back turned to Yugi.

"One day Spiderman will pay. I swear on my step-fathers grave, Spiderman will pay!" Kaiba voice echoed as Yugi looked up at him. "And as long as you defend him, you and I can never be friends…"

* * *

_I lost the girl I love…_

Tea stood close to Yugi holding his face as they both stood near his parent's grave.

"Only a friend, Yugi Moto?" Tea asked, as she sounded upset.

"That's all I have to give," Yugi replied as saw the sadness in her ace with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

_A lot of things changed after that…_

Yugi was walking home from his first day back at school alone. Normally he would catch a ride home with Kaiba, or just follow behind Tea as she walked home, but no more of that. Yugi sighed as he walked alone.

"Another day past," Yugi silently whispered to himself. "Kaiba wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me. I just couldn't even face Tea, and Joey and Tristan…well; they where trying to toughen me up as always. But in spite of all that, they're the closest things I have to friends at the moment, beside Yami."

Suddenly, as Yugi walked past an alleyway, he heard screams coming from it.

"Looks like a job for Spidey," Yugi said to himself as he pulled out his mask from his jacket pocket and slowly went into the ally to investigate. As Yugi hid behind some dustbins he could see a huge man beating up two over boys, one had blonde hair and brown eyes and the over had brown hair, with a point at the front, and brown eyes as well. Suddenly, Yugi recognised them victims, accidentally drops him mask on the floor and immediately stood up. "JOEY! TRISTAN!" As Yugi yelled, the bully suddenly stopped as turned around, to see him. "Uh-oh."

"Well, look who just showed up, it's little Yugi!" the bully mocked as Joey and Tristan, who now laid battered on the ground, looked over at Yugi as well. "Just in time to watch me mop the floor with these guys!"

'Oh boy, what now!' Yugi thought as he panicked a little. 'Looks like I'm going to handle this, not as Spiderman, but as Yugi Moto.' Yugi stepped up.

"Get back! Leave them alone!" Yugi boldly said.

"Who's going to stop me? A little shrimp like you? I don't think so, get lost."

"I won't let you!" Yugi yelled as he stood in front Joey and Tristan. "These guys are my friends!" Suddenly, Joey and Tristan looked up, surprised at Yugi's at comment.

"Very well then, I'll take care of you first!" the bully said as he stepped towards Yugi.

--End Flashback--

"Hehehe, I got so beaten that day, and I couldn't use my powers otherwise my cover would have been blown!" Yugi laughed. "Though in the end, I made two new friends. Plus Tea joined in as well, at first it was a little uncomfortable at first, actually on some level it still is, but I just had to convince myself we're just friends. Mind you, think she's trying to do the same thing, with all this friendship and teamwork stuff she keeps on going on, and on and on about! So, then my life changed, although my responsibilities as Spiderman were still there…

--Flashback--

Yugi ran as fast as he could until he reached the harbour where the huge boat waited.

"Few, I made it!" Yugi sighed in relief as he joined the line. "And I'm one the first ones here!"

"Yep, you sure are," a duellist with short brown hair and purple bangs, said who had joined the line behind him.

"Duellist Kingdom, here I come! Nothing can go wrong now!" Yugi happily yelled. But suddenly, from not to far away, police alarms could be heard along with loads of screaming and shooting. "Oh man, not now!"

"What?"

"Umm…err…I'll be right back! Can you save my space?" Yugi asked.

"Sure…" the duellist replied as Yugi dashed off to the rescue. "…I won't, haha!"

A little later…

Yugi landed perfectly back on the harbour, where the line had gotten bigger now.

"Few, long line, I'm lucky my space is saved," Yugi said as he walked over to where he once stood before. "Hello, remember me?" Yugi said to the duellist he meet before, but the duellist just looked blankly at him.

"Who are you?" the duellist replied.

"Remember, I'm the guy who was here before? Now if I can just get back in," Yugi replied as he tried to get back into the line.

"Security!" the Duellist yelled as the men in black suits and sunglasses came along.

"All right wise guy, back of the line like everyone else!" one of them said as they dragged Yugi away.

"Oh! This is SO unfair!" Yugi replied as he was dragged away. "Can't a hero ever get a break!"

* * *

_Then there was battle city, of course I had a lot of responsibilities there…_

Yugi ran as fast as he could down the streets of Battle city, in desperate search of his friends.

'I hope I can get to Joey and Tea before Malik does,' Yugi thought to himself as he ran. 'Otherwise who knows what he would do to them!' Suddenly, Yugi stopped as he heard a load of screams and gunshots nearby.

/--What is it Yugi? --/ Yami asked as his sprit appeared beside him.

/-I don't know, but that's no rare-hunter-/ Yugi replied as he tried to figure out what to do. '_With great power, comes great responsibility_' a voice echoed in Yugi's head. /-I KNOW! I KNOW!-/

/--Yugi? --/

"I'm sorry guys," Yugi sighed sadly before running off in the other direction he was heading in and towards the gun shoots.

--End flashback--

Yugi sighs once again as he reflected back on his memories.

"And then something weird happened, not as weird as being bitten by a radioactive spider, but still weird…"

--Flashback--

Malik and Shadi stood in front of Yugi and Yami (in sprit form), right after they had come back from battle city. Suddenly when their millennium items started glowing.

"What's going on?" Malik responded.

"I don't know, my key has never done this before!" Shadi replied. Suddenly, a huge gold blast shot out from the millennium rod and key, which combined together and headed straight towards Yugi.

"Yugi!" Tea cried. "Watch out!"

"Get out of the way man!" Joey yelled as Yugi tried to avoid the blast, but it suddenly hit him.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Yugi screamed in pain as Yami was doing the exact same thing.

"YUGI!" Tea, Joey and Tristan yelled together.

"Why are the items attacking the pharaoh?" Ishizu wondered out loud.

"They're not attacking them," Odion replied as he could partly see what was going on behind all the smoke and bright light that the blast had formed around Yugi and Yami. "They're separating him!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled out load. Suddenly, as the smoke and light died down, they heard someone collapsing on the floor.

"Yugi!" Tea cried as they all ran over to where Yugi was last seen. Suddenly they all stopped and gasped. For there was not just one, but two Yugis lying on the floor in front of them, of which one of them was Yami.

"Hold in a minute!" Joey yelled. "How did this happen?"

"I…I don't know," Shadi replied, for once he did not have all the answers. Meanwhile, Ishizu looked over at her brother who stood in front of her and suddenly sensed something about his back.

"Malik! Your back!" she responded.

"Huh? What about it?" Malik replied as he turned around.

"Something is not right," Ishizu said as Malik took off his shirt to see what see was talking about, but what I revealed took everyone by surprise.

"Master Malik, the markings on your back!" Odion responded.

"Yeah, what about them?" Malik replied.

"They're gone!" Odion said as this left everyone shocked and confused.

"How can that be?" Tristan asked. But then, before they can answer, Yugi and Yami both woke up in their own bodies at the same time.

"They're awake!" Tea yelled as everyone turned their attention back to Yugi and Yami, who where staring at each other in shock.

'This is going to be a problem!' Yugi thought to himself.

--End Flashback--

"Hmm…let's see, that happened over a week ago now, so maybe it's not going to happen!" Yugi reassured himself. "Yeah, it was all in my head!" Suddenly, from down below in the streets of Domino, Yugi heard a scream. "That's my call!" Yugi replied as he put his mask back on, left his bag on the rooftop and jumped off the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Domino prison…

The brown haired, blue-eyed gang member that Yugi caught earlier that week sat in his cell staring at a picture of Spiderman on the wall.

"Spiderman," he mumbled in his Australian accent. "When I break out of here, I'm coming after you!"

He then walked back over to his bed and got back to work on his secret weapon that he had been working on using spear parts from around the prison.

* * *

**Authors notes**: YAY! I finally finished this chappy! Sorry it took so long…Anyway, please tell me what you think while I get started in the next chapter! 


	3. New beginnings

**A Spiderman story 1.5  
****Chapter 2 - New beginnings **

Next morning, the sunbeams reflected in form the curtains and shone down on Yami's face as he slowly woke up.

"Wow," he said as he sat up on his bed, of which was formally Yugi's before he moved out. "I still can't believe this has happened," Yami said to himself as he looked down at his own body.

* * *

Solomon sat in the kitchen read a newspaper while eating his breakfast.

"Spiderman in the papers yet again…" Solomon said as Yugi sat next to him, slowly eating a bowl of cereal, while looking like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"He is the hero after all," Yugi sleepily replied, as Solomon put the newspaper down and then switched on the television to the morning news. "I just wish they'd stop bad mouthing me." Yugi mumbled.

"What was that Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Nothing," Yugi sighed before he saw Yami coming out of his old room and towards them. "Good morning Yami."

"Morning Yugi," Yami replied. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come round to my old house and check on my best mate?"

"Well…yeah, but you've been doing so since we separated over a week ago!"

"I'm sorry, Yami. I'm just worried something is going to go wrong."

"What can possibly go wrong?" Yami asked as Yugi shock his head. "You shouldn't be so worried."

"Nothing…I'm just being paranoid," Yugi replied, because he turned his head towards the something on the television of which Solomon was watching.

"In downtown Domino, a jewellery store has been robbed," the reporter on the screen said. "The police are on the scene, but I think the question on everybody's lips is, 'where is Spiderman?'" Yugi immediately widened as he looked up after hearing this.

"Gotta go!" he said before running towards the door and grabbing his jacket.

"Whoa, hang on, where are you going? Maybe I can come with you," Yami suggested.

"NO!" Yugi yelled, which took both Yami and Solomon by surprise. "Sorry, I…err…just got to go to…work. Yeah, that's it! Work! I've gotta go to work."

"Oh…okay, when will you be back?" Yami asked.

"Now who's being worried?" Yugi replied before rushing out the door. "See ya later!"

"Hmm…always on the move that boy!" Solomon replied before going back to eating his breakfast, while Yami stood there confused for a while before sitting down to eat some of his own breakfast. Once Solomon finished his, he stood up, cleared it away, and headed for the stairs. "Well, I better go open up the shop, are you going to be okay Yami?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Yami replied before Solomon disappeared down the stairs into his game shop. After Yami had finished his breakfast, he lent back on his chair and looking up at the ceiling. "Now what should I do today…" Yami wondered out loud as went to put his hands behind his head, but something didn't feel right.

Yami immediately sat back up and held his hands out in front of him, to see that the spoon he used to eat his breakfast with was stuck to his hand.

"What the?" Yami responded as he tried to pull it off, but it was stuck. He then placed his hand with the spoon stuck to it, faced down on the table and used his other hand to try and pull it off. He pulled, and he pulled, and the pulled, until…

Suddenly, the finally spoon came unstuck to Yami's hand. Unfortunately this made Yami go flying backwards off his chair!

But suddenly, in a quick reaction, like he sensed it was coming, Yami immediately managed to grab the table just as he was about to fall.

"What was that?" Yami wondered out loud as he pulled him self, back up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the brown haired, Australian criminal, that Yugi caught earlier, ran from the streets into a dark ally, just as a couple of police cars turned the corner. Luckily they didn't see him and drove straight past the ally where he hid.

"Ha, you won't catch me!" he mumbled as he looked down the machines attached to each of his lower arms. "Thanks to these…"

--Flashback--

_Last night,at Domino prison…_

The guard walked down the corridor with his torch in hand, checking every prison cell. He then came to one cell in particular. He shone the torch light in the cell to reveal the prisoner with brown spiky hair lying on the cell bed with a blanket covered over him, appearing to be sleeping.

"Huh, sweet dreams, ya crook," the guard mumbled before moving on. After a short while, after the guard was out of sight, the prisoner shot open his blue eyes.

"Oh don't worry, I will," he replied as he pulled the blanket off him to reveal two machine parts under it. As he held his small torch in his mouth, the adjusted the last few parts to them before strapping them to his arms. "Now, let's take for a little test drive!" he said as he stood up and pointed them towards the back wall. The two machines started to light up as they gathered power.

Suddenly, two bright write/light blue blasts shot out of them, destroying the back wall in the process while the brown haired prisoner fell to his knees as if his body was in pain.

"Ah!" he screamed. "I've gotta do something about that little problem," he said to himself. "Come on Valon, I'd better get a move on before they come!" he said as he jumped out of the hole in the wall which he made.

--End Flashback--

"That reminds me, I've got to think of a name now that I've got these!" the prisoner, now known as Valon, said as he still hid in the ally. "Now, once I get these fools off my tail, where shall I strike first?"


	4. Villainous plan

**A Spiderman story 1.5  
****Chapter 3 - Villainous plan**

Yami wondered down the street, with his arms folded behind his head with his head in the clouds.

'I can't help but think about what this morning,' Yami wondered to himself as he thought back to the incident which happened that morning. But suddenly, before Yami could think about it anymore, his eyes widened as something entered his head. Yami put removed his arms from behind his head and looked around to see that every thing seemed to be in slow motion. As Yami looked around, he spotted a little boy slowly running into the road running after his ball, unknowing that a huge truck was coming up right towards him. "Hey! Look out!" Yami yelled as everything turned back to normal. Without thinking, Yami ran out into the road, grabbed the little boy and pulled him to safety, just as the truck went shooting past. 'Whoa! Did I just do that?'

"Oh thank you! You saved my boy!" a woman said and the grabbed the boy from Yami's arms and cuddled him.

"Thanks mister," the child said to Yami.

"No problem," Yami replied as he watched them walk away and placed his hand in the wall, with a couple of posters on it, next to him and leant little towards it.

"What a weird day," Yami said to himself as he went to walk on. But suddenly, he was pulled back as his hand that was on the wall, seemed to say in its place. "Oh no, not again!" Yami pulled and pulled his hand off the poster on the wall. Suddenly, as the finally got it off, causing the poster to rip off the wall while still stuck to his hand, as he went flying backwards, this time landing on his backside. "Well this is just great!" Yami said out load as he sat up and tried to flick the pieces of the ripped poster off his hand. Suddenly, as he flicked his wrist, strange white webbing came shooting out and attached to the wall in front of him. "What is happening to me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an old abandoned warehouse, the old jewellery thief gang sat, waiting…

"So were do ya wanna rob?" one of them asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Our leader it gone, remember!" another one snapped.

"Not necessary," a voice came from behind them. Suddenly, they all jumped up and turned around to see the man standing in the doorway.

"Valon!" they all yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Valon replied.

"I thought you was in jail!"

"Well, now I'm not…so, if you're looking for somewhere to rob, I know just the place."

"No way, why should we listen to you!" one of the henchmen yelled as he stood up to Valon. But Valon just smirked at him.

"Why?" Valon replied, before one of the machines on his arms lit up and suddenly changed a blast right out at the henchman, knocking him unconscious up against the wall. "That's why, anyone else have anything to say?"

"No! No!" they all replied as Valon smirked again.

"Good, so here's the plan…"

Meanwhile, unknown to them the woman in the blue and white cat suit, of which Yugi was chasing earlier, sat on top of the ware house, listening in through one of the top, broken windows.

"So that's their game," she whispered to her self. "Might as well tell bug-boy." Suddenly, she leaped off the building, heading off in search of one person in particular.


	5. Partners

**A Spiderman story 1.5  
****Chapter 4 - Partners**

Spiderman, a.k.a. Yugi Moto, swung through the city from web to web in a total daydream.

'…I mean, it's not like he's going to be like me, is he?' Yugi wondered to himself before he suddenly heard a car alarm go off. 'Don't this city ever sleep!'

Suddenly, Yugi changed direction and swung towards the where alarm was head. He landed in the spot as the alarm suddenly shut off, to see the woman he chased (and lost!) before sit on the front of the car, which had a smashed open front video.

"Thank god that worked!" she said out load. "Otherwise I would have been out of options to get your attention!"

"So you broke somebody's car window, just to get my attention!" Spiderman/Yugi yelled.

"Well…yeah! Listen, as much as I pains me to say this, but…I need your help."

* * *

It was night-time, about near midnight, the streets where quiet as everybody rested in their beds…well, nearly everybody.

Outside of the huge art museum building, a black van pulled up outside the back. Out of it stepped a load of henchmen dressed in black with black masks over their heads and faces. Then out stepped Valon, but he looked different from last time. He wore large sliver boots, blue trousers, a blue/dark violet jacket with white padding inside of it and the top part of the jacket left open to reveal the white insides, the two machines on his arms and a pair of whit goggles over his eyes.

"Okay lads," Valon said as he looked up at the building in front of them. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Whoa! Slow down!" Spiderman/Yugi yelled out as she chased after the mystery woman.

"Come on!" she yelled back to him, as she jumped across the rooftops. "People call you the _Amazing Spiderman_…so far I haven't seen anything amazing about you!"

"Hmm…watch this then!" Yugi yelled as he jumped off from his web, flipped through the air and landed on the building she on perfectly. "There! What you think of that!"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," she replied. Yugi/Spiderman suddenly fell down backwards (anime style) as she laughed away. "Now, we're here," she said, turning her attention back to the huge building in front of her. Yugi also looked at the building.

"The Centre of the Arts?" Yugi/Spiderman said to out load. "Look, if the help that you claim to need is robbing this place, believe me, you picked the wrong guy!"

"It's not that! I found out a while ago about plan of a heist, taking place tonight. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle this my self so I came to find you."

"What's the catch?"

"We spilt the reward money 50/50!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh come on, 50 is not that bad! I won't let you have any higher!"

"No! I don't do this for the money!"

"You don't?"

"NO!"

"Oh…well, all the more for me! Whoo-hoo!" she cheered, before sticking out her hand at him. "So what do you say…Partner?"

Yugi hesitated for a moment as he looked at her, he then nodded and shock her hand.

"Sure, I'll help, but I…I don't even know you're name."

"I didn't give it," she replied. "Call me, Black cat!"


	6. Breaking in

**Author's notes: **Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy finishing off my college course, but I'm back now, so enjoy!

**A Spiderman story 1.5  
Chapter 5 - Breaking in**

Within the dark, but beautiful museum, called the Centre of the Arts, two of the security guards suddenly hit the floor with strong currents flowing through their bodies, making them paralysed as a dark figure with spiked brown hair stood over them with a huge smirk on his face.

"Was that necessary Valon?" one of the henchmen said behind him, standing among the others. Valon shot a glare at him before grabbing him by the throat and holding him off the ground, into the air.

"You questioning my authority, mate?" Valon questioned him, as the henchman shock his head rapidly, struggling to breathe. "By the way, my name is Shocker…and don't you forget it!" he yelled before a sudden blast shot out from the cannon on the arm he held the henchman in.

The rest of the group watched in horror as Valon threw the shocked body to a side and smirked again.

"Not that you'll get chance to anyway," he laughed evilly before turning back to his gang. "What are you just standing around for? GET TO WORK!" he yelled as the rest of gang jumped up in panic and immediately went to do the job they had come there to do. "I went all these artworks packed up, we'll make millions!"

"Hmm…art's nice and all, but I'd say the real way to a girls heart is diamonds," a female voice suddenly came from above, which made the gang suddenly stop what they were doing and looked around from to find out where it came from.

"Let me guess, they'd probably have to be stolen?" another voice came, this time a male voice.

"Oh you know me to well already!" the female voice came again, laughing a little, as Valon grew so angry that his vibro-shock units on his arms lit up again.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" he yelled before two figures suddenly dropped down from above as most the gang suddenly gasped at the sight of one of them in particular.

"Look out," the male figure said. "Here comes the…"

"SPIDERMAN!"


End file.
